He was the Stalker
by lil miss cool
Summary: Summary: After returning from camp, Kairi comes home to some old family and new friends: After about a week of school she finds out that she has a stalker. Warning: Yoai, foul language.Rating: T for teen.Pairings: KairixRiku, CloudxLeon, Y
1. Chapter 1

**_He was the stalker _**

**Summary:** After returning from camp, Kairi comes home to some old family and new friends: After about a week of school she finds out that she has a stalker.

**Warning:** Yoai, Sexual contact, foul language.

**Rating:** T for teen.

**Pairings:** **Kairi**x**Riku, Cloud**x**Leon, Yuffie**x**Squall/Leon**

**Kairi POV**

As I walked into the sea of stars I watched as one of them fly across the sky. I looked down to see the bonfire and my friend, Yuffie, sitting next to it with some other kids I had made friends with over the summer. Yuffie comes and pulls me to where she's sitting "Kairi do you believe how beautiful the stars are to night"?

"Yeah their even more beautiful then the ones back home" I tell her.

She stands up "well duh stupid there's too many lights there so you really can't see them. Hey can you believe that just yesterday we came here to camp and now it's time for school already"?

We start talking about how much fun we had and what we did over the summer. While Yuffie runs her mouth I just look at the stars tell they say… his name. "Hey Kairi do you remember that boy that everybody talks about. You know the one that always wear stuff over his body and head so no one can see him".

"Yuffie" calls selphie "yeah I remember he was the one that sits out by the lake every night making dolls of everyone, oh how creepy" she crossed her arms like it was nasty.

"Well I don't know guys maybe he makes them because know one wants to be his friend" I say to them.

Yuffie looks at me like I'm crazy "well duh stupid no one wants to be a freaks friend" Yuffie and the others laughs at each others jokes about him and I just look down.

Selphie stood next to me "Kairi your not really sad about what we say about him are you"? I look at her surprised what she asked;

"No…no I'm not sad" I stand up and begin to walk to the other side when they say he's coming to our school next year for the first time. I don't turn around knowing all the bad things their saying about him and will be. I Begin to think of what he looks like but don't really know.

I look over everything even the old swings that sit out side our lunch room. "Hope that when I get home people won't look at me like I'm the smart freak".

I stepped out the car hopping that my mom didn't know I was here. I was wrong because Mom and a whole butch of other people, even ones I didn't know came running towards me. "Mom what's going on"?

"Oh nothing I was just throwing a little party for my little high school girl" and she gave me this huge fucking hug that I thought was going to kill me or something.

I was about to say something but I was cut off by another huge. "Ahhh…what the hell"!

I look and the first the thing I see is blond hair and blue eyes "HEY little CUSE. HOWS IT BEEN GOING"?

When this person finally lets me go I kicked him in the shin and he screams my name. My mom looks at me like I killed the neighbor dog or something. "What mom he was hurting me"!

He looks at her "its okay I really did hurt her with my huge. I was just so happy to see and…you know that really hurt".

"Oh I'm sorry but that will teach you to tell me that you're going to give me a huge before you huge me".

I walk into the house getting a hello from everyone before I head to my room. My mom yells my name a couple of times for me to come down but I stay locked in my room until everyone has gone. I open the door to hear at least three other people in the living room. I know one of them is my mom, because of her whining voice and the other is my cousin Cloud.

I walk to the door of the room to see who is it but Cloud grabs me by the arm before I could see anything. "Kairi this leon" he points to a brown haired boy sitting on the couch "he going to be staying with us for a while".

I look at him then back at my mom "why"?

"Well because he wants to go to the same school as Cloud. He's Cloud boyfriend and his dad really doesn't want him around and all" My mom leaves the room to get the tea.

I look at Leon like he had something on his face "why are you looking at me"?

"Well you just don't seem like the type to go gay" Cloud looks at me with stockiness in his eyes.

So I leave them to my room.

The next day I get up for school to find that mom already left for work and Cloud and his boyfriend hasn't gotten up yet.

As I get ready to go to the bus I called for Cloud "Cloud if your going to school I think you better get up now" Cloud comes running out the room wearing nothing but his shorts.

"What…where's my aunt" he comes running down the stairs.

I tell him and he runs and grabs Leon and then runs into the bathroom. I don't know how fast they were going but by the time the bus had come they were all dress and ready to go.

When we are dropped off at school I asked Cloud to show me to my class and he did.

I walk into class and saw some faces that I would never able to forget. "Yuffie what's going on"?

Yuffei looks at me then jumps to give me a huge hug but ended up with her face on the floor. "Yuffie what happen"?

"I'm okay…hear come sit next to me and the others before someone else take our seats. I take a seat next to her then the teacher steps in.

"Hi everyone today's the first day of the year".

Everyone looks at him because they don't really know him at all. Selphie leans over to me "Kairi did you know we were going to have a new teacher"? I just look at him with a weird look an my face.

"You see I don't like to be called by my last name because it makes me look old. So everyone will call me Cid". He walked to his desk to pull out some papers "Ok let's get this stated by everyone getting to know everyone".

He begins calling everyone's name and I seat there waiting for him to call mine. When he did I stud up about to say what I needed to say but someone knocked at the door.

A boy walks in and I all I could do was look at how beautiful his hair was. He handed the teacher the paper and teacher pointed to the seat sitting two seats behind me. "Today we also have a new student. So Miss Kairi tells us what you like so we can tell our new student.

"My name is Kairi and that's all everyone that doesn't know me needs to know" I seat down knowing that, that's not all I wanted to say.

Cid asked the boy to talk and everybody looks back at the boy waiting for him to say something(well the girls wanted to hear him talk I mean look at his arms there like going to tear away is shirt in any moment).

After a while he finally says something "my name is **Riku**".

To be continued

**A/N Hey what do you think about my first story?**

**Anyway tell me what you think so I can do better on the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**He was the stalker **_

**Summary:** After returning from camp, Kairi comes home to some old family and new friends: After about a week of school she finds out that she has a stalker.

**Warning:** Yoai, Sexual contact, foul language.

**Rating:** T for teen.

**Pairings:** **Kairi**x**Riku, Cloud**x**Leon, Yuffie**x**Squall/Leon**

**Chepter 2 **

**The Boy Meets Girl**

Kairi pov

Cid asked the boy to talk and everybody looks back at the boy waiting for him to say something(well the girls wanted to hear him talk I mean look at his arms there like going to tear away is shirt in any moment).

After a while he finally says something "my name is **Riku**".

Cid pointed to the seat next to me, which happen to be the only one open at the time. "Riku, don't feel like you're the only one here new because I myself is new", he laughed but it wasn't really funny.

Cid pulled out of his bag which looked like packets as big as books themselves

He put one on my desk and I looked at it "what is this"?

He looked at me "it's a packet that lets me know things about you".

"But it's so big, what are you trying to do learn every little thing we have done till today" everyone looked at me, looking like the same way I felt.

He looked at me after passing out the other packets "it won't have to be filled out now you can do a piece a day, Okay".

"Well if you put is that way (I'll wait tell two days before it has to be turned in)"

The rest of the class hour we talked and met new people. Than the bell rang, the new kid was the first one to run out, Then Selphie and everybody else.

"Selphie wait up" me and Yuffie caught up with her at the corner "what are you doing"?

"Shhhh…"she looked at us and back around the corner.

She pointed around the corner "look".

Yuffie and I looked, and there he was putting his stuff in his locker, with his musels working just by putting his books in his… (Hey what the heck am I thinking about? Selphie is getting to me).

We looked back to see selphie with her hands on her rosey cheeks. "Yeah so" we both ask?

"Well guys I think I'm in love" her cheeks got even redder.

I put my hands on my hips "okay…that's it selphie, every time you see a good looking boy (not that he is good looking) you say your in love".

Yuffie nodded yes filling the same way.

"Oh…guys I really am this time" she looked at him again "and I want him".

"Selphie, your crazy" Yuffie said. "I mean how's a girl like you expects to get a boy like him. I mean look at him he's so not going for a girl that looks like you".

"What do you mean"!?

I was about to pick up where Yuffie left off when she pointed at the time "Selphie…seeing as how he's gone and we only have about a minute left I will have to tell you at lunch"

We ran to our next class hopping not to be late. We didn't have the same class as first hour but we didn't care…as much.

Second and third hour class wasn't so bad. Then there was lunch I found Yuffie but didn't see selphie until we got to the lunch line where she had followed him to. "Selphie wait" me and Yuffie ran up to her.

She was watching him walk up to the lunch line "hey lets get lunch before the line gets to long". She ran up behind him trying not to get to close.

As we got our lunch Selphie was trying to stay very close to him. But she wasn't the only one others were with her.

When Yuffie and I got our lunch we waited for her, but she was still following him. When she finally got to him she asked him something that I couldn't get from where I was.

Selphie pov

"Uhm can you pass me the salt" I pointed to it.

He looked at her "uhm…okay" he pushed it over to her with a smile.

I looked at him while he pushed it (oh my, gosh he's so cute). "Thank you very much… uhm my name is selphie".

He looked at me "oh my name is…"

"I know you're in my first hour" oh he's so cute, I just love him.

He stared at me trying to remember (come on it wasn't long ago) "oh yeah your Kelphie right".

"No no no…(how'd he get my name wrong) it's selphie" I said as I put the salt away. I knew that I wasn't in this conversation alone because I can feel the pearsing eyes of the other fan boy lover behind me.

"I'm so sorry…for give me. I tend to forget names quickly" he blushed.

Okay now I wanna die that was the cutest thing in the world. Just then I felt some pull me away from him.

"Hey hey hey…what's going on" Kairi was the one pulling me away.

"Well you forgot that we have to eat and the girls over there look like they wanna kill you right about now" I looked back to see a group of girls giving me the death glear.

When I looked back at him he was smiling "I'm sorry but fate pulls us apart".

"Uhm…that's okay, but I'm sure we can talk while in first hour tomorrow" he looked at kairi then back at me. "And I sure would like to meet your friends, I hope they are as nice as you".

"Bye Riku"

"Bye selphie, see ya tomorrow" he walked away looking at Kairi as he did.

Kairi pov

"Isn't he hot, kairi…he's like so totally into me".

"What ever. All you did was ask him to pass you the salt" I said.

She looked at me disappointed "Yeah, but when he passed it to me he smiled at me"!

"What ever".

Lunch went on and Selphie couldn't stop talking about him. When lunch was over I couldn't wait to leave…Selphie "Bye guys"!

Clouds pov

"Where is he" I walked to Leon's locker "he was to meet me here".

(When I see him I'm going to kill him) As I walked around the place people were saying hi to me left and right. I don't know what has people liking me but I know it all started when I finally stood up to Mr. Pain. It makes no since to me I was just a fresh men and it was obvious that no one had gone up ageist him.

People said he was tuff being the high school kendo teacher. No one had ever beaten him before, but after seeing him hit a student over and over again just made me go off. Defecting him was a piece of cake. The same person I saved became my best friend and…my first lover.

I walked into the lunch room to see Leon being stalked by a bunch of girls. He looked at me with his beautiful hard cold gray looking eyes (how did I fine an angle like that, no I don't wanna kill him?).

"Cloud, where the hell were you"!

"(Even when he speaks it's beautiful) waiting for you at your locker. Why weren't there"? I looked behind him to see the girls that were stocking him.

"I was there, but then you took to long and then these girls started to gather behind me, now they won't leave".

I looked back at them with my evil eye and just as I predicted they stepped a few feet away.

"Thanks, I don't know what got into them ". He took my hand and pulled me to a seat already waiting for me (I love him when he's so cute).

I pulled out my lunch and was about to eat when he showed up.

"There's my little teddy bear" Demyx grabbed me and started chocking me (dam it his hugs always hurt).

"Stop I'm dieing" god Demyx was strong.

"Oh you're such a kidder…what have you've been doing lately"!

Demyx looked over my shoulder to see Leon "and who's this"?

"It's none of your business who I am" just then Leon and Demyx were in a stare to the death, tell I stopped them!

"Guys wait just a minute" I pulled out my watch. "How about we eat lunch now and take our talk to my house where there is less of a crowd".

"k".

"What ever" Leon tossed away his lunch.

Kairi pov

Everything was ok till fourth hour came. We had to have assigned seats.

"Awww…man, why assigned seats" I looked around to see everyone in pairs.

Miss. Fuddleruddle was nice enough to put me all by myself (I think she likes me already).

Then the room door open "sorry I'm late, I had trouble finding your class".

"That's okay, why don't you take a seat." She looked around but only saw the seat next to me "sorry Kairi but there's another student".

I looked up to him, pulling the seat out next to me.

He looked at me "Hi".

I turned my head "what ever (my day was now ruined. I can't wait to get out of here)".

"Sorry if I have up set you in any way" he pushed his seat away.

I looked at him to see his surprised face "that's okay I was just hopping to get this table to my self".

He looked away "oh…"

I held out my hand felling a little sorry for the guy. "(I mean where do I get off making people feel bad) let's re-do this…."

He took my hand "Hi my name is Kairi, what's yours"?

"My name is…Riku" He looked at me confused. I couldn't help but smile at him. Then we both started to laugh, still shaking our hands.

"Uhm…I think we should let go now" we continued to talk even through I felt the evil glear of the other girls and **Selphie**.

To be continued

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it took so long but I just couldn't get the story to sound right. I mean the first time I wrote the second Chipi. I lost it then I could find the story after I had rewrote it. When I did it took me a long time to finish it. **

**So that's why it took so long. I hope you like this one just as you did the first chipi.**

**See ya next time.**


	3. Living With Us

_**He was the stalker**_

**Summary: A**fter returning from camp, Kairi comes home to some old family and new friends. After about a week of school she finds out that she has a stalker.

**Warning: **Yaoi, sexual contact, foul language.

**Rating: **T for teen.

**Pairings: Kairi**x**Riku, Cloud**x**Leon, Yuffie**x**Squall/Leon**

**Chapter 3**

**Living With Us**

Kairi Pov

"Uhm...I think we should let go now", we continued to talk even through I felt the glare of the other girls and **Selphie.**

We went on to fifth hour and I could tell that Selphie was a little upset she didn't get to sit with him.

After a little while into the class I was trying to quickly finish my work when I got hit in the back of my head. I looked down to see a note and I knew it had to be Selphie because of the way it was folded.

I opened it and began to read: what's up with the fact that you get to sit next to him?

I've been thinking (wow, Selphie thinking is always a bad thing) about what you and Yuffie said to day. You know about me always saying those things about every boy that comes around.

But guess what, things are different this time. It's love at first sight. So before the end of this week we will be together.

Write back Okay.

I did what was asked, I wrote back: Oh girl your going to get me into trouble.

(I wrote Selphie something you should never write to your friend) Selphie look at him. He seems to be the type that would leave you for a hotter chick.

To tell you the truth he wouldn't talk to us unless he had no one else to talk to. Well he did talk to me but that was only because he set next to me.

I throw it back to her and it managed to bounce off her head. She read it, wrote something, and threw it back. It said:

Kairi how can you say that? HE talked to you! You and I both know that if you tried hard enough you can get what you want.

I could hear the teacher asking me a question, but I was to stuck into what I was going to write back. "Miss. Hurts, could you please be so kind to put that away and answer the question", I looked up at him?

"Uhm...can you repeat that", I felt kind of stupid for not listing. I just know that someone was laughing at me. In fact if Yuffie was here she'd be the one laughing and making everybody else laugh too.

Mr. Woodrow walked over to whisper in my ear, "Miss. Hurts if you expect to survive this class then I suggest you pay attention."

He walked towards his desk, but before he got to it he turned around and said, "any one caught passing notes will get an detention."

I looked back at Selphie who looked like she was reading from the book the whole time. The teacher went back to teaching and we went back to listing. The class was almost over when Mr. Woodrow stopped us from finishing our reading.

"Before the bell rings, I would like to know before the class is out tomorrow who would like to be a student committee helper for the school", he looked at me. "So tomorrow we will be voting on who gets to be on the committee", he look as if he wanted me to do it. He looked at me as if I should be doing it, that maybe this could be a start to a new beginning for me. He looked at me as if this will be what will change my life. Yeah right, like this is what will change me.

The bell rang and everybody went to their lockers. I met my two best friends outside of the school. Yuffie was talking to people and Selphie was as she was earlier, talking about the boy.

"Hey guys", Yuffie said, "I have to go so see ya later", Yuffie had a brand new car. During the summer she would drive us places, but the first part of the year she will be doing some work for her family so she won't be able to drive us home.

I don't get it. Some people have a lot of money while others didn't. Yuffie had a lot of money. Selphie and I has the middle life.

I could hear Selphie saying bye. She called me Kai and said she'll talk to me later. I hadn't been called Kai since I was ten years old. I began to walk around the school looking for Cloud. I knew he would be making out with Leon somewhere. That some where just might be at the football field. That is something I would have to catch on my mini camera.

I was almost there, until I had to run into something or somebody. I fell on my ass first them I hit my head on the ground. I didn't move or open my eyes until I felt something moving on me.

"What the hell...", I looked up to see him. The one with beautiful silver hair and cute aqua eyes trying to get off off me, while trying not to hurt me.

He stood up reaching his hand out towards me. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I couldn't say much, I was to busy looking at his hair.

"I'm...I'm okay. I just...", I noticed his hand and grabbed for it. He pulled me up with ease. Even through he had pulled me up I studded there holding his hand with out saying a word.

"Are you okay", he asked again? (What am I doing? He's asking me if I'm okay and I can't seem to stop looking at his hair.) I could feel my face turning red. I had to let go and do something.

"What the hell where you doing running into me like that", I yelled ?

"I didn't...", I stopped him before he could finished.

"You didn't what, run into me, Fall on top of me, and then try to act as if we can be alright afterwards", I crossed my arms?

All of a sudden his face turned from a smile to a frown. "Yes I did fall on you and tried to be friendly afterwards, but you were the one that ran into me. I just happen to fall on you when you grabbed my shirt to try and break your fall"!

Wow really, did do that? He grabbed his bag and looked at me, "I'm sorry for your fall, but I was at no fault for what you did on your own!" He raced passed me without even looking back.

Now I felt bad. That is the second time I was rude to that guy, but that can be thought about later. Right now I have to catch a certain person (mainly of Clouds' new lover. The girls seem willing to pay for anything of him) on camera because it was my job to show people the joy of boy on boy sex.

Home

I'm mad. Not only did I not catch Cloud making out with his love bird, I had to walk home. When I had gotten home he was there talking to my very favorite person. Cloud didn't tell me he had brought him home.

"Dame- it cloud, I looked for you everywhere", I stood behind Cloud with my arms crossed.

"Sorry, but as you can see I had business to take of. I couldn't wait for you." He glanced into the other room.

"Oh yeah, I can see your business in there. Are you having a threesome or something there?", I knew they weren't but I just had to ask. Seeing as how Leon reacts when Demyx touches Cloud; it doesn't look like he likes him.

Cloud didn't look amused, "why don't you go to your room?"

Now I was really upset. Where does he get off telling me to go to my room. "Okay Cloud, I will go to my room. I will right after I tell your Aunt what your doing on her couch", I had turned to grab for the phone when Cloud grabbed for it first.

"Okay", he gave me the puppy eyes, "Just don't tell her that he's here.

"Wow cloud, I didn't know you could be so sweet", I crossed my arms, "but Demyx has to sleep in my room. I don't want him to be raped."

His face went from sad puppy to mad man, "what you don't trust us, why in the hell would we do that?"

Maybe now would be a good time to go to my room. Cloud seems to be getting more upset, "just playing, okay."

It looked as if Cloud was about to yell, but he didn't. Instead he agreed with me, "okay, maybe your right", he looked back into the living room, "Leon doesn't seem to like Demyx at all. I really don't want them to fight it out right here."

"So Demyx is really staying here", I was surprised?

"Yes, he's staying here for half his school year. Leon doesn't like that he's staying in the same house as me", He looked at me with his puppy eyes again, "so if it's okay with you Demyx will be staying in your room."

When he puts those eyes to work I can't help but to say yes. So I tell him, "okay Cloud, he can stay with me. I won't tell auntie that he is here. We both know that she will find out tomorrow anyway".

"Thanks cousin, your almost the best", I grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Well since I'm almost the best I'm going to go call Selphie".

"Well okay", Cloud just smiled at me.

I turned around and ran up the stairs when Cloud started heading back towards the living room. I jumped on my bed and called Selphie.

I told her everything about Demyx and what happened with the boy after school. She thinks that I'm trying to take her guy away. She would be the only one to think that because I keep running into him, but I promised her that I wasn't.

After about an hour of talking I hung up and started doing my homework. Demyx came in and I handed him a blanket.

"Thanks Kai", Demyx was sleeping on my bed next to me. I wasn't worried about him trying to do things. We had already proved that he was all the way gay.

I looked at him, "Hey, I can't talk to you right now, but if you want we can talk tomorrow. I have to get this homework done".

"Yeah I know about having to get things done. Tomorrow is a big day for me, so I have to get some sleep", he laid down behind me.

I looked at him, "how is tomorrow a big day for you"?

He looked at me from under his blanket, "I'm starting school with you guys **Tomorrow**".

A/N: So sorry for not writing back to you guys. I haven't had a computer in so long. You see it all started with me going to visit my mom. I thought that since she had her computer then I wouldn't have to bring my laptop. But guess what? Her computer had been broken. Ever since then there have been many things keeping from writing back.

Well other then that, I am now the president of my ANIME CLUB. My friend just came up to me and said you can have it. I was confused at first until he told me that it wasn't going any where. Not to say to him I was a little bit mad at him, but I got over it. Now I run it and I think it's moving a lot more then when he was president. Sorry, friend that shell not me named, but I seem to be doing better then you. Ha Ha now I am the leader.

But uhm enough about me just review for me and that will be all...lol please.


End file.
